Viva La Vacation!
by R.J.A.M88
Summary: Summer vacation, Winter Break, Spring Break... all three vacations aren't the same for these goofy sisters as they wander to Domino City, Japan and meet Yugi and his friends. R/R, please!
1. The Fall of Kaiba

First things first! We don't own Yu-Gi-OH, Lord of the Rings or any of the movies that it's actors are mentioned. Now, here's a little story that we've been working on... hope you enjoy it. But if there's anything you think isn't correct or offends you, e-mail us at RJAM88@hotmail.com. Some of the characters are a little different toward their attitudes and junk, so please don't e-mail us about that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh wow, RAYJAY!" Mary pointed a group of peoples down the street, "Is that... that... that... EEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
"What!? Who..." Ray Jay swiftly looked down the road and saw Yugi Motou and his friends down the street. "COOOL!" She ran down the road and stopped in front of them. "HI!!!!!!"  
Mary stood rooted to the spot staring all starry eyed at Joey, completely love struck by the fact that she's on the SAME STREET as him.  
"Hi. I don't think I've ever seen you before," Yugi said smiling and holding out his hand. RayJay shook it and smiled with a very eerie look on her face.  
"I know who all of you are." She said and looked around at them. "You're Tea Gardener, you're Tristan Taylor, and you're..."  
"JOEY WHEELER!" Mary screamed and went tearing down the street. She was soon connected to his arm.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Joey screamed and tried to run away but Mary hung fast and was being dragged along. "YUGI!!!!! TRISTAN!!!!! HELP ME!!!!"  
"Excuse her..." RayJay said *anime sweat drop and sigh*  
Mary was rubbing her face against his arm, "I don't think I'm ever gonna let go... YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME AWAY BY FORCE!" She has this determined look on her face as she screams back at the group.  
"Well it's nice to meet you... What's your name?" Tea asked.   
"I'm Ray Jay. I've been watching you all and wanting to be your friends because Mary was obsessing over Joey."  
"I AM NOT OBSESSED... just... err..." she paused to think *sweat drop*, "Okay... I'm obsessed... BUT I'M PROUD!"  
"Oh... I see... well we were going to go back to my house and play Duel Monsters. Do you want to come?" Yugi asked.  
"YES!!!! I mean sure. I'd love to... but we can't leave Mary alone with Joey. She might pass out because of all the excitement of seeing Joey and all."  
Mary let go of Joey's arm and walked over to RayJay. She gave her a cross look, "I am not that obsessed... besides... *whisper* Don't tell Ryan I was like this... he'd kill me! *Back to being loud* But... it is vacation... AND AS LONG AS WE DON'T SEE ORLANDO BLOOM OR VIGGO MORTENSEN I THINK EVERY THING WILL BE PERFECTLY FINE!"  
Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen walk past them on the street and RayJay and Mary pass out.  
"Hello..... HELLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yugi yelled into their faces.  
Ray Jay opened her eyes and sat up. "I think you need a tic-tac. Seriously, Yugi." Yugi blushed and breathed into his hand.  
Mary woke up and jumped up anime style, "ARE THEY STILL HERE?!" She starts to look around frantically, "WHERE DID THEY GO?!" She soon started dodging inside stores and out, going from one to the next but walks back to them about an hour later with no luck. "They're gone... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She instantly started crying.  
"Ok, Joey, I don't get girls do you man?" Tristan asked.  
"SHUT UP you big dummy! That's why you can't get a girlfriend!" Tea smacked him in the back of the head.  
Mary turned on Tristan and grabbed his shirt, "WHAT'S TO GET?! YOU ARE ONE, AREN'T YOU?!"  
"Alright, alright, break it up." Joey got between them and Mary instantly latched onto his arm (again) and smiled like she was possessed.  
"I'd do anything you told me to do!" she exclaimed starry-eyed (again).  
"Um... right... you can get off me now..." Joey said.  
"NEVER! NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME AWAY BY FORCE! AND NO FORCE CAN TAKE ME AWAY! Except maybe the Jedi force... but we won't get into that subject..."  
(Mary has this flashback when to her and RayJay saw Hayden Christiansen and both flipped. But little did they know he really WAS a Jedi and hit them both on the head with his light saber and pushed them away with his mind powers thingy.)  
"RayJay?" Mary looked at her, "Did you just have the flash back that I just had?"  
"Which one? OH!! I mean... yes I did Mary..." (In truth RayJay had snuck into Hayden's room and stolen some of the fabric to his Jedi cloak and kept it in her butt pocket.)  
Mary gave RayJay a hypocritical look, "That fabric you stole is sticking out of your pocket..."  
"Oh yeah I see it..." Tristan stared at it and RayJay turned and looked at him.  
"Don't stare at my ass Tristan. I might have to beat you."  
Mary growled at him, "I may beat him first..."  
He slowly backed away behind Tea.  
"You're such a wuss Tristan!" She moved and stood beside RayJay.   
"Heh... heh..." *everyone but Tristan gets the anime sweat drop.* "It's just cloth that's hanging out of her ass pocket! I don't see what's wrong with looking at where it is!" *sweat drop again.*  
"Tristan you might want to shut up now..." Yugi said through his teeth because of the evil looks on RayJay, Mary, and Tea's faces.  
Mary walked up to Tristan and smiled innocently then looked at Yugi, "Didn't you invite us to your house for Duel Monsters?!" She slips RayJay an evil look because she knows of RayJay's 'special' cards.  
"Oh yeah... Come on let's go before Tristan looses an eye." They all followed Yugi down the road to his house/card shop.   
"Spiffy house Yugi." RayJay said staring around the room and wanders upstairs.  
"Don't worry about her she'll be back soon enough." Mary said. *Anime sweat drop* "Just pray she doesn't steal any fabric from any article of dirty, worn clothes... or underwear for that matter... like she did to Cary Elwes... she has his black uniform from the Princess Bride plastered to her wall. It smells much like flies because it hasn't been washed. She also has Brendan Fraiser's boxers under her pillow. She also has Elijah Wood's contacts from Lord of the Rings taped to her wall. Poor guy had to get a different pair. I feel so bad for them... I also worry about RayJay somewhat."  
"I'd be worried about her cloth from the Jedi cloak coming out of her ass pocket." Tristan inquired.  
Mary turned quickly on him and grabbed his shirt, pushing him against the wall, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, TRISTY?"  
"Tristy?" Joey fell on the floor and started bawling and laughing.  
"I called him Tristy because I am pretty sure that Tristan is a BOYS name. So, I called her Tristy because I think it's a cute word play on the name Christy. I mean... she is a girl, right? After all... he is weak like one..." she topped the end of the sentence off by glaring at an angered Tristy.  
"WHY YOU-" he/she couldn't think of anything to say but he/she thought of the old movie a Christmas Story. "NOTTAFINGAH!" He/she screamed.  
"You're the first thing, and I use that word very harshly, that bothers me... but that damn movie is the second thing that really makes me tick!" She stated and started growling.  
"No fighting in my house." Yugi called from the kitchen.  
"Can we go outside?" Mary answered back.  
Joey got up and looked at Mary angelically. "If you hurt my best buddy the chance of me liking you will go down to 25 instead of staying at 50 out of 100."  
"Then in that instance, I'll hurt both of you..." She growled.  
"OK! He's all yours." Joey backed away. Tristan shed a tear.  
Mary grabbed his collar and dragged him out the door, "Let's go, you whiny little puppy..." Tristan's squeal was heard inside and Mary walked in smiling.  
  
*****Upstairs*****  
  
RayJay continued to wander around. She had just come out of the bathroom because she had had some Diet Vanilla Coke before they came. "Ahhhhhh...." She sighed relieved. Yugi's door was open and she walked inside. His room was all neat and tidy and it drove her crazy. HOW CAN A BOY KEEP HIS ROOM SO CLEAN?  
She started going to through his drawers and found some t-shirts and jeans. A snoring sound startled her as she started going through the undergarment drawer. It was coming from the closet. "Huh?" She peered into the closet and saw Yami Yugi lying on the closet floor sleeping. She smiled evilly.  
  
*****Downstairs*****  
  
Tristan was curled up in a ball on the couch, Mary sitting next to him. She looked at him, "Aw... collect yourself, woman! I didn't kick you that hard... and besides, it shouldn't hurt!"  
Yugi ran out of the kitchen out of breath with Tea behind. "Oh god! Joey's cleaning the refrigerator again! We're not going to have any food left!" Yugi exclaimed and sat on the floor near the couch.  
"Where's RayJay gone-" Tea began to say but was cut off when Yami was running down the stairs screaming, wearing a torn shirt.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!" He was jumping at the foot of the stairs. RayJay, being the ample jumper that she is, jumped from the top of the stairs onto his back.  
"BONZAI!!!!!! GIDDIYAP YAMI BOY!!!!!!!" She yelled and whooped as Yami was stumbling around the living room with RayJay gripping his back. Mary and Yugi pried her off and Tea hugged the disturbed Yami.  
Mary looked at RayJay with a sinister look on her face, "RayJay, you should duel Yugi... It might be fun... And also, I think you should apologize to Yami..."  
RayJay gave the guilty puppy lip. "Yami... I sowwy... I just like to gather cute guy's clothing pieces... I didn't mean anything by it..."  
"Besides that your cute...." Mary muttered, finishing RayJay's sentence for her.  
"Ohhh..." Yami smiled. "Hehehehehehee. You're like a cute little girl RayJay... I think I'm going to pat your head." He did and RayJay smiled widely.  
Mary looked over at Joey (A/N: We forgot about Joey, so we decided to have him magically re-appear again... actually... Mary just forgot that he was 'cleaning' out the fridge), "Aren't THEY cute..." She coughed and then walked past him hoping he didn't catch what she was implying.  
"Yeah, sure." Joey wasn't even paying attention. *Mary falls over anime style* THUD!  
Tea looks down at Mary (A/N: even though no one cares about Tea because even though she is sweet, she is kinda annoying), "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah... sure..." Mary replied, swirly eyed.  
"Come on before anything else happens. Let's go duel at Kaiba Land, RayJay." Yugi said staring at Mary who was still laying on the ground, clinging to Joey's leg. RayJay wasn't paying attention at the moment, though, because she and Yami were having a thumb war. Yes, a thumb war... and possibly hugging because RayJay has a tiny crush on him and he thought she was cute... but a thumb war.   
"Yugi? Can you help me up and get me some.... ow... ice..." Tristan slowly got up from the couch with his legs cramped together. Mary glared over at Yugi but dropped the grudge because he looked like an innocent little boy.  
"Go get him some ice." She said.  
They all walked to Kaiba Land and went to a dueling arena so RayJay and Yugi could duel. Mary was being dragged along the ground still hanging on to an annoyed Joey's leg. Tristan was staggering and Tea was getting jealous because Yami and RayJay were playing with each other's hair.  
"RayJay!" Mary said pulling her away, but accidentally made her pull out a piece of his hair. She handed RayJay her deck, since she had it last when she was stacking it for her at the diner. "You have to duel Yugi now... okay?"  
"AHHHHHH!!!! YAMI!!!! Can I keep your hair? I sowwy!!! Mary made me do it!!!" She hugged him.  
"That's quite alright that piece was fake. I thought it just looked cool. Man you're adorable!" He patted her head again.   
Mary grabbed RayJay again and pushed her away, "Duel! Yugi! NOW... remember?!"  
"Oh yeah...." RayJay ran in her own cute little way to her place in the dueling area and put her deck in the spot... place where it's supposed to go.  
Yugi and RayJay looked at each other and nodded. They had deja-vu and said duel at the same time. They drew six cards and looked at their hands. Yugi went first. "I'll play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Beat that RayJay!"  
RayJay pouted and lay one card in defense mode face down.  
"Attack Celtic Guardian!" The Celtic Guardian ran at the face down card but RayJay was smart and had played her prettyful Mystical Elf. Since the Celtic Guardian's attack was at 1400 and the Mystical Elf's defense was 2000 the Celtic Guardian was destroyed. "Huh!!! How did you... uh...."  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Girl power!!!! YESSSSSSS!" Yugi's life points went from 2000 to 1400.  
"AREN'T YOU HAPPY I HELPED YOU OUT A BIT, RAYJAY?!?!" Mary yelled to her with a huge grin on her face. I don't know much about Duel Monsters... but I know how to stack decks! An evil grin ran across Mary's face and Tristan and Joey looked sideways at her.   
"That's not fair!!! My Celtic Guardian!!! I can't be beaten by you!!!!!!!" Yugi yelled and threw a card face down in defense mode.   
"Yugi! Calm down!! It's only the beginning of the duel! Concentrate!" Yami said forcefully.  
"RayJay has only played one card Yugi! You have stronger cards then that!" Tea yelled.  
"Cough... COUGH!" Mary wheezed in sarcasm.   
"THANKS FOR GETTING ME THAT CARD MARY!!!!" RayJay smiled evilly and drew a card.  
Joey and Tristan kept staring at Mary and she continued grinning. She quickly looked at them. I really hope they don't think something's up... that wouldn't be good! Good thing RayJay thought fast. I really need to watch what I say from now on. Even though I already know that RayJay was gonna win against him... she's been waiting to duel him forever. She's been raving about her deck all week ever since we got here! This is going to be great! I really love it when RayJay wins a duel... it's really a thrill! I can't wait to see Yugi's face... Just to think... the King of Games being beaten by a girl! Can't this attract major media attention or something?! MAYBE WE'D BE FAMOUS! I have to get some attention you know... Oh boy! This is gonna be sweet! And if we run into Kaiba... maybe even she can duel against him. She hasn't really talked about Kaiba's deck though, so I wouldn't really know if she had a chance. But... just to think of the moment when she beats Yugi! AH HA! This is gonna be so great! RayJay should be pulling that card soon... if she didn't play with her deck after I handed it to her. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It's gonna be fast... but it's gonna be fun! She continued staring at Joey and Tristan. "What? You're staring at me like I killed some one!"  
Alright... let's see... he put a card in defense mode... I know he has a Mystical Elf... but he couldn't be that stupid could he? I'll just lay a second mystical elf and sacrifice my first one and bring out something else... RayJay thought. "I'll lay one more card face down in defense mode and sacrifice this one to bring out Dark Elf. I'll lay one more card face down." She laid one down in the trap/magic card area. She smiled. "Look Yugi, isn't my Dark Elf pretty?"  
Mary stared up at Yugi, noticing that he was becoming a little impatient and perhaps a tad angry also. I love watching RayJay win... but it's a shame she has to beat one of the cute ones... Oh well, that's Duel Monsters I suppose... She grinned again.  
Tristan turned to Joey, "What is she thinking?"  
Joey leaned over to look at her, "Do I look like a mind reader? It's probably about me..."  
"Yeah, but why is she grinning evilly?"  
"Maybe she's thinking about kicking me..." he gave Tristan a cross look (of course to poke fun at him).  
She should have pulled that one card by now... but there should be another one coming again a few cards down... I think I'm already forgetting what I did! That should be a bit of a problem if I can't even remember one of my own masterpieces! To think that I'm so devilish while trying to act that I'm so innocent... She glanced at Joey and Tristan, "WHY DO YOU TWO KEEP LOOKING AT ME?!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
Yugi laughed and sacrificed his Mystical Elf. "Now Cower in fear RayJay! You're about to meet your doom!"  
"Huh?"  
"Yes! I bring forth my favorite card! I'm sure you know what it is!"  
"OH NO! The Dark Magician!" RayJay said sarcastically and tried to look worried. "Mary! I think I'm going to lose!"  
"Don't lose hope RayJay!" She yelled back sarcastically.  
"Good job Yugi! You psyched her out!" Tea cheered and jumped up and down (A/N: By the by... Tea has a really retarded jump...),  
"DARK MAGICIAN!!!! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi yelled and the Dark Magician pointed his staff out at the Dark Elf.  
"No one's going to destroy my pretty Dark Elf! Take this! MIRROR WALL!" She laughed and flipped up mirror wall. "Isn't it lovely?" It cut Dark Magician's attack down to 1250. "Dark Elf go tickle the Dark Magician!" It took Yugi's life points down to 650 and now he was really mad.  
"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!! THERE'S NO WAY!!!!!" He pounded his fist on the dueling table and it echoed throughout the gymnasium-like room.  
Mary was grinning by this time and Joey looked over at her again.  
"RayJay's already beating Yugi... all her defenses are right on the top of her deck!" Tristan said, staring at RayJay in amazement.  
"I think our friend over there has something to do with it..." Joey replied pointing over at Mary.  
I didn't expect this much to happen in the first few turns... wow... I have a talent with this! She turned over to Joey and Tristan again. "WHY DO YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME?! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"  
"Then why do you keep getting all defensive?!" Tristan insisted.  
"You'd get defensive too if people you really didn't like kept staring at you... well... I should say person..." She glared at Tristan.  
"Yugi! Don't get mad at me!!" RayJay called and saw that Yugi had started to cry. "I'm just duel-" and she stopped in mid-sentence for an unexpected visitor dropped in.  
Everyone turned to look to where RayJay was staring and saw Seto Kaiba.  
This could be a problem... Mary thought and then looked at the ground (A/N: EVERYONE knows that when a hottie enters the room, you have to look at the ground!)  
Seto saw Yugi crying and saw RayJay with a mirror wall and a Dark Elf in play. He laughed. "Yugi Motou, the King of Games is down to 650 life points by a girl!!!!!!"  
RayJay smiled and blushed. "Yeah... My name's RayJay..." Yugi fell down anime style.  
Oh boy... Mary looked over at Joey and Tristan, then to Kaiba, I know that Joey and Tristan figured out RayJay's defense... but what if Kaiba's been watching this whole time and knows too?! Joey and everyone will hate me after they figure it out. RayJay's too innocent to do that! She duels honestly... usually...  
Seto walked over near RayJay and said, "How are you beating him so badly when you are still at 2000 life points?"  
"I'm just dueling and I think you're cute." She smiled.  
Seto blushed but then went straight faced. "You're really good you know."  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mary ran forward a bit, her eyes already starting to tear, "I STACKED HER DECK!"  
"What!" RayJay exclaimed above everyone's gasps, also starting to cry.   
"You didn't know about this RayJay?" Yugi asked sympathetically.  
RayJay fell off the dueling platform onto Seto Kaiba and cried on him. Yami was a little angry at this but Kaiba was blushing very badly.  
"I didn't want her to lose!" Mary started to explain, "You see... Ever since RayJay and I got here for vacation, she couldn't stop talking about Yugi. She really wanted to win. You see, RayJay is a really good duelist... sometimes I really think she's as good as Yugi. Even though I don't know much about Duel Monsters and all... the only things I know is what RayJay tells me. So, when we stopped to eat earlier yesterday... RayJay was really excited about meeting Yugi and challenging him to a duel. I started to doubt that she could win... so I asked her if I could look through her deck. I started putting all her powerful cards on top... Her Dark Elf... her Mystical Elf... her four Dark Magicians... her Red Eyes Black Dragon, and her Wingweaver. Things like that! I thought that I could help her a bit. I really wanted her to win... She's like a sister to me, and I knew beating Yugi would make her really happy..." she started crying, "I only wanted to help and I really only wanted RayJay to be happy..."  
Everyone was silent. Joey hugged her because that was his instinct when someone was crying. Tristan felt a little bad also and since he isn't such a bad guy, he patted her on the back. RayJay ran across the room and knocked Joey away. "Awwwwww! Mary! Why didn't you trust me? I know you did it with good intentions though."  
Tea shed a tear. "That's cute. No one can stay mad at anyone with a story like that!"  
"Yeah. Hey RayJay? We should have a rematch." Yugi said coming down from the dueling platform.  
"I'll even shuffle the deck for you!" Mary said, hopefully.  
"NO!" everyone yelled.  
"That's all right, Mary... I think I can take care of it myself," RayJay replied with a smile.  
Mary turned to Tristan, "I'm sorry that I kicked you earlier, and insulted you a bit... no hard feelings?" She offered her hand forward.  
He shook it. "Alright... and I'm not a girl!"  
"Yes... ok then..." Mary replied.  
"I saw your face when I was hugging Kaiba, Yami. You're jealous!!!!!!!!!" RayJay snickered.  
"Well... you are cute... and you did pull my fake hair out...."   
"You had fake hair?" Kaiba asked amazed and rudely. "How stupid."  
Mary turned on Kaiba like she did on Tristan and grabbed his shirt, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! FIRST OF ALL: NO ONE TURNS ON MY FRIENDS! I OUTTA..." Joey and Tristan grabbed her arms and pulled her off of Kaiba. She was still screaming, "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! EVEN IF IT'S A FAILED ATTEMPT, I SHOULD STILL TRY AND KICK YOUR ASS! YOU ARE SUCH A SHALLOW INDIVIDUAL! DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF BEING SO ANNOYING?! I'LL TAKE YOU ON! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! TRISTAN, STOP SQUEEZING MY ARM! JOEY, YOU'RE SCRATCHING ME! JUST LET ME GO GUYS! I CAN TAKE HIM! I CAN!"  
"Mary? Along with the shallow individual and so annoying, you forgot handsome..." RayJay said quietly making Kaiba stare at her in surprise.  
"I DON'T CARE HOW HOT HE IS! HE'S GONNA BE SOOOOOOOO UGLY WHEN I GET DONE WITH HIM THAT EVEN HIS MOMMA (A/N: If she wasn't... err... unavoidably detained) WOULDN'T WANNA LOOK AT HIM!"  
"Calm down!" Tristan yelled squeezing her arm again  
"I WILL F*** YOU UP, MAN!" she yelled again to him.  
Seto grabbed Mary out of Tristan and Joey's arms and picked her up by the shirt. "You're puny and a girl you can't F*** me up. I could F*** you though!!!" He threw her on the ground and hurt her.  
"HEY!!!!! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY SISTER!!!!!!!!" RayJay screamed and leapt on his back grabbing his soft hair. "Your hair is soft... and even though you are cute... I'M VICIOUS WHEN I'M ANGRY!!!!" She screamed and pulled his soft hair and kicked his hips.  
"OWWWWW OWWWWW!!! YOU DUMB LITTLE B****!!!" He grabbed her leg and held her by it. He smacked her bum-bum making her act like an angry hornet.  
"HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GOING TO SMACK HER ASS KAIBA!!!!" Yami yelled and threw himself on Kaiba. Soon everyone was in on the action.  
Mary stood back up, "OH THAT'S IT! NO ONE CALLS MY SISTER A DUMB LITTLE BITCH! IF ANYONE HERE IS A DUMB LITTLE BITCH, IT'S YOU! SEE, WHEN I'M ANGRY, KAIBA-BOY, DESTRUCTION IS TOTAL! YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL, BOY! AND YOU'RE TAKING YOUR HUGE PLANET SIZED EGO WITH YOU! YOU REALLY NEED TO START REALIZING THAT YOU REALLY AREN'T ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY!" Mary instantly turned into lecture mode, "You need to get this! There are more things in the world than money and power! You get? There are more important things! See, you may not want to believe it... you may not want to listen... but friendship and love does conquer over everything else! (A/N: Don't mind to sound like Tea... but it needs to be said) See, even though I set RayJay up for cheating today... she still cares! And even though I kinda insulted Tristan and maybe even took away some of his pride... he still befriended me. Yugi is still as compassionate as ever even though I completely could've devastated him because I only cared about RayJay's pride. I don't really know Yami... but I'm sure if this would've effected him, he would still be kind! Tea is kind no matter what, and Joey... well... Joey is Joey! But, SETO KAIBA, you really need to just... chill out, man! There are more things in life than power and that sort of crap! You will always put people down just because it makes you feel higher... when truly, it really makes you lower than the very dirt I walk and spit upon! After everything is over, you're truly going to be alone! You see, you'll be alone because you only ever cared about yourself! You are a crass, shallow, callow individual and you will be alone in the end. So, go ahead and continue your stupid little ego trip... You have no one! FACE IT! FACE IT SETO KAIBA, YOU ARE TRULY ALONE!"  
With that, RayJay grabbed Kaiba's face and kissed him and it was long. Everyone stared. RayJay let go and hid in a corner. Kaiba stood in a trance. Yami was twitching.  
"Umm... RayJay forgive me for asking this but... WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT!!!!!"   
"You said he needed love... and I think he's cute... but I agree with you..." RayJay felt stupid and embarrassed now for she kissed a jerk in front of her friends.  
"I said he didn't understand love... not that he needed it." Mary stated blankly.  
Joey blinked, "Well... uh... I'm kinda hungry! Everyone ready to go?!"  
Tristan and Tea both smacked him upside the head.  
Mary turned to Kaiba one last time, "Do you have anything to say, you poor excuse for a man?"  
"Yeah... that kiss was..."  
Mary smacked him upside the head.  
RayJay ran over to Yami. "I'm mad at you." He said and crossed his arms.  
"I sowwy..." She thought of what could make things right. She got the light bulb above her head. She kissed him and knocked him over. They stood up and were blushing.  
"Well..." Yugi said trying to change the subject. "Let's go back to my house and get some food."  
Joey and Tristan's ears perked. "FOOD?"  
"I'll be there in a moment..." Mary said and everyone left. "Well... Seto Kaiba? Anything else to say, or should I kick your ass right here and right now and then leave you to cry to your mommy?"  
"Big brother!!!" Mokuba ran in and hugged Seto's legs. Mary thought it looked cute because Mokuba was a cute little boy.  
"Hey Mokuba, why don't you leave. Someone's trying to-"  
"Hi I'm Mary!" She said quickly feeling guilty that Kaiba was about to say something mean in front of his little brother. She glanced over to Kaiba and glared. She turned back to Mokuba, "Listen, I'm err... an old friend of your brother's, and I really need to talk to him alone. Do you think that you could excuse us for a little while?" She was trying to sound as convincing as possible, even though she had only known Kaiba for a few seconds.  
Seto growled and glared back at her but looked down at Mokuba. "Ok. Hey Seto I wanna tell you something." Seto bent down and Mokuba whispered this in his ear, "she's nice, she seems like a good friend."  
Mary caught it and felt really bad. So did Seto. "Bye Mary, bye Seto." He left and they were alone again.  
"I didn't know you had a little brother... man. You have a little brother, yet, you are so uncaring! How can you be so pig-headed?! Do you even have any friends?" Mary added harshly.  
"Mokuba is my friend. Even though he's my brother, we talk and I care about him. You have no idea who I am so I don't need to take any of this. I do wish I had friends and that I was a nicer person but I am how I am."  
"Yeah... I wish you were a nicer person, too. Don't you get it? You can wish all you want for friends... but you'll never have them. Mokuba may be your brother and your only friend... but I don't think you even deserve to have him as your friend. Or your brother. You don't get it! You never will get it! Good luck, Seto. Good luck. I have to go meet my friends now." She turned and walked away, but stopped at the door, waiting for him to say something.  
"....." All of a sudden, Seto Kaiba did the unexpected. He started to cry. "You're so right. I just wish you didn't have to be THAT honest." He wiped his eyes but tears kept coming.  
Now guilt completely closed in... "Sometimes," she turns and smiles, "all you need to hear is the truth and all you need is a little love. I'll also make sure to yell at RayJay..." She laughed lightly.  
"For what? I liked that kiss..."  
"You are such a guy..." she blinked, "And if at all, while I was yelling at you and threatening you... if I sounded at all like anyone else (*cough* Tristan and Joey *cough*)... tell me now. Because if I did sound like them at all, I'm gonna have to watch my tongue... *cringes a bit* Who really wants to sound like those losers (of course using that term lightly). I bet you're good guy and all, Kaiba, and I really hope that you can take this time to grow up a bit. You'll never get any where with that childish attitude... And I'm really, really sorry that I said all those harsh things. I was just trying to be honest."  
Kaiba walked over to Mary and kissed her. She didn't resist or anything. He must have been a good kisser.   
"Um..." Mary hesitated... "Well... uh... I gotta meet my friends, so uh..." she stumbled back a bit and put her hand on the door. She looked down and headed out, starting to walk back over to Yugi's.   
She got there to find Joey cleaning the fridge, Tristan sitting outside, Tea... who cares, and RayJay and Yami poking each other, also sitting with Tristan outside... but no Yugi. Very mysterious.  
"Where's Yugi?" she asked.  
"We thought he was with you..." Tristan said. RayJay and Yami came out of their little poking world and nodded.  
"No..... He left with you...."  
"Um.... I know he's small but we can't lose him that easily!" Yami said jumping to his feet worried about his other self.  
"I definitely saw him leave with you guys... Cause I stayed behind to talk... just talk... to Kaiba." Mary replied, trying to sound as smooth as she can.  
"That's code for they kissed," RayJay inquired sounding all smart.  
"No... I didn't kiss him... he kissed me... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS THAT WE LOST LITTLE MIDGETY YUGI!"  
"Why were all of you yelling and I'm not such a midget!" Yugi came out of the bushes.  
"Oh there you are!" Tristan said.   
"I just decided I'd hide for a little while. Plus I saw Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen again..."  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" RayJay and Mary screamed in unison. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHERE, WHERE!" They ran up and down the street trying to find the two hotties from Lord of the Rings (A/N: For you, of the seeing impaired, Viggo plays the hottie Aragorn and Orlando plays the almighty, sexy Legolas! RayJay of course wanted Legolas' bow and Aragorn's sword... Mary just wants them!)  
RayJay came back, giving up but Mary was still running around like a headless chicken.  
Joey walked outside, face full and dirty because of the food. "What's up with her?"  
Everyone shrugged.  
RayJay and Yami were cuddling on the grass and Tea had had just about enough. "Well Yami, I'm going home so I can strip and change my clothes. Hint.... Wanna come along?"  
His face was very interesting and disgusted. "Tea, that's... disturbing... why would I want to come along?" He patted RayJay on the head. "You're not cute like RayJay is." RayJay smiled angelically.  
Tea's face turned red. "I HATE YOU ALL! I'M GOING HOME SINCE NO ONE IN THIS STORY CARES ABOUT ME OR LIKES ME!" (A/N: Of course no one likes Tea! She's getting the hint just as the story is ending!) "AUTHOR! YOU CAN DIE!" (A/N: No... you can die...) "NO! YOU SEE, THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" (A/N: You see... we have no power over the show... so you can just die in the story. You're even more annoying than Kaiba's ego.)  
*Tea falls down dead just as Mary returns and everyone frolicks and rejoices* 


	2. Confessions Part I

All righty-o! Now, for the second installment. It's now the second summer visiting Domino City and all hell is pretty much gonna break loose. There's a little love triangle and we'd hate to admit but this one is a bit more serious than the first one. There's also a little bit more girly humor in the beginning during the Kaiba Corp. part. It's longer too... let's see if you have the patience to read it and let's see what happens (We DO NOT own Yu-Gi-OH and all that other crap, obviously...)!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"RayJay!" Mary yelled as she kicked the luggage by the door, "Our plane will leave without us if you don't move faster!"  
RayJay tore down the stairs and flipped her jacket over her shoulder, keeping it hitched on one finger. With her free hand, she picked up her suitcase, "Can you gab my backy-packy?"  
"RayJay..." Mary whined in reply.  
"Mary, please?"  
"Ok." Mary started to look RayJay over.  
She was wearing a blue, floral print, summer dress that went down to the floor and had her hair pulled back into a half-ponytail. She seemed shorter than she should be.  
"Sis, are you wearing sneakers?"  
RayJay giggled a little and lifted her dress a few inches, revealing her new, bright red Converse sneakers. "How did you know?"  
Mary looked down at her own clothes. Worn, dirty, baby-blue Converse sneakers, worn blue jeans, her dad's gray company racing shirt, and her high school Marching Band hoodie tied around her waist. She smiled at the fact that she was happy she had a change of clothes in her carry-on bag.  
The taxi driver honked the horn and the two sisters ran out the door with luggage in hand, laughing as the taxi driver cursed at them.  
  
*On the plane*  
  
Mary sat back in her seat, trying to stop herself from jumping up and down in the aisle. Her mind was racing with thoughts of seeing all of their friends in Domino City, Japan. RayJay, of course, was in her own little world thinking and trying to count the dots on the ceiling of the airplane. It carried on like so until there was about two hours left on the flight.  
"I want some peanuts, Mary!" RayJay complained, straightening a slight wrinkle in her dress and scratching her arm in a very special way that always put Mary on her last nerve.  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Mary yelled and grabbed RayJay's arm. Everyone in that section of the plane stared at her. *Anime sweat drop* "Umm... she's... mentally retarded... uh... she only responds to loud noises," she stuttered putting a hand over RayJay's mouth.  
A flight attendant came over and leaned down to look at RayJay, "DO YOU WANT SOME PEANUTS?" she hollered. RayJay got up and ran into the first class section of the plane. "Did I scare her?"  
"Yes... maybe I should go after her..." Mary was blushing as bright red as RayJay's shoes were. *Anime sweat drop* "Um... are there any celebrities on this plane?"  
"Of course. We always-"  
"RAYJAY! COME BACK HERE!" Mary screamed and ran after RayJay, but was stopped by another flight attendant. No matter how much she kicked and screamed, they wouldn't let her in.  
RayJay had cleverly hid herself under on of the empty seats, making sure that her dress wasn't getting dirty. There were a lot of empty seats. She gasped. There were actors and actresses on this plane. She grinned evilly.  
Mary heard screams coming from first class and knew exactly what was happening. John Cusack ran out wearing a shirt without buttons and the pocket ripped off. Madness had struck him and he jumped out of the emergency exit without a parachute.  
She killed John Cusack... Mary thought as she pictured the poor guy plummeting from 3,061 feet without a parachute. I guess that's how the cookie crumbles.  
Suddenly, Liv Tyler came tearing out of first class screaming and RayJay ran after her with a spork.  
"Viggo is mine!" she screamed.  
"We really aren't together! It's just a role we play!" Liv shouted just before she tripped. Mary quickly grabbed RayJay before she tackled her.  
"RAYJAY! You'll wrinkle your dress if you don't calm down... and if you keep acting like this, I'll wrinkle it!" she stated darkly.  
"NO! I have to look pretty for Yami..."  
"Just, sit down. K?"  
"Yeah..."  
When they sat down, Mary took a tan peasant shirt and matching leather belt out of her carry-on bag. She also took out this really spiffyful tan leather jacket that she bought from the Rave. Since most of the flight had gone by and there was only an hour left, she quickly ran to the bathroom. She switched her shirts so she was wearing to tan one, she put the belt on her jeans, took her hoodie off of her waist and headed back to sit down.  
"Why'd you change?" RayJay asked confuzzled.  
"I'm not about to walk around like that when we get there!" she replied as she removed her socks and shoes. She pulled on a pair of high-heeled, tan, sling-backs and then also put on her jacket.  
  
*When they arrive*  
  
When they were waiting for their luggage, RayJay was jumping up and down. Mary was putting a pair of hair sticks into the bun that she had pulled her hair up into in the airport bathroom.  
"You're getting unusually dressed up," RayJay commented in between her jumps.  
"Um..."  
She stopped jumping, "Joey?"  
"Not really..."  
"Tristan?"  
"EW! NO!"  
"Yugi?"  
"No..."  
"Better not be Yami..." she glared.  
"Of course not..."  
"The only other person I can think of is... no... can't be..."  
Mary nodded shyly.  
"But you said yourself that Kaiba is a complete jerk," RayJay said as she picked up her suitcase off of the conveyer belt.  
Mary grabbed her two suitcases (she doesn't fold her clothes like RayJay does), "Well... he is a jerk, but he's also cute."  
"Really now... tell me something I don't know!"  
The two of them walked out giggling and they tried to get a cab or sumptin.  
  
*Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!*  
  
RayJay crawled carefully up the water pipe, bowl-legged so not to soil her dress and grabbed the window ledge. Being very careful, she peered through the open window and saw Joey, shirt off (A/N: HELL YEAH!), flexing his muscles (A/N {from Mary}: HELL YEAH, BUDDY! I really, REALLY wish I was RayJay... DAMN!). "HEY JOEY!" she yelled and she hurled herself through the window, somersaulting so she wouldn't break her elbow.  
"AHHHHHH!" Joey screamed in a girl-like fashion and jumped onto his bed. Seeing that it was only RayJay, he got down. "RayJay?" he asked, remembering the silly girl and her sister Mary from the summer before. He was soon being hugged by RayJay. "How ya' doing? And why do you look so pretty?"  
RayJay blushed and slapped his back really hard, making his eyes grow very wide. "Joseph, you shouldn't say thinks you don't mean," she smiled, not realizing she had penetrated his flesh.  
"I did mean it..." he squeaked, eyes still wide.  
"Sowwy..."  
"That's ok," he straightened up. "So, how've you been? You sure look a lot more grown up then the last time I saw you..." Joey said implying something very boyish and was looking.  
RayJay's eyes narrowed and she put her finger on his nose. "Comment my boobies again and I'll have to paralyze you from dirty dancin' with any ladies."  
"Ok." Joey said, a little intimidated. "Where's Mary at? Does she still like me?" Joey asked running his fingers through his hair and smiling.  
"Nope. She's over you, I think. Oh yeah, what way is Kaiba Corp.? I have a big hunch that's where she is."  
"AT KAIBA CORP.!" Joey screamed, his teeth clenched and face red. "WHAT THE HELL WOULD SHE BE THERE FOR!?"  
"Uh... Joey, hun... do you mean, why the hell would she be there?" RayJay asked quietly.  
"ARG! I don't know what I mean!" *Anime sweat drop*  
"That's ok. I'm gonna go tell Mary something and then make a surprise appearance at Tristan and Yugi's. What direction?" RayJay asked, just noticing now that Joe's shirt was off (A/N: That would have been the FIRST thing that Mary noticed!).  
"It's just a little bit down the street, turn the corner and keep going straight. You can't miss it. Trust me."  
RayJay smiled, "You must be workin' out Joey. You've got some sexy abs. Heh, well, I must be off!" She got up on the window ledge and jumped off, amazingly and magically landing on her feet. "See ya latah!"  
RayJay followed Joey's instructions and found the enormous Kaiba Corporation. "How am I supposed to find Mary in this place?" she muttered to herself. She shrugged and climbed a little ways up the side of the building and punched an unlocked window open. She rolled in and saw Mokuba staring at her. She wanted to go squeeze the cute out of him. "Hi!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
"Hi!" Mokuba said, looking at her with a thoughtful face. "You're Mary's friends, right?"  
"Ah, ah, ah! Sister!" She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm RayJay!"   
Mokuba took her hand with a smile, "I'm Mokuba!" He smiled back one more time and they started to play.  
Mary and Seto had just finished their conversation. "Mary, if you don't mind, I'm going to go check in on Mokuba."  
"I'll join you," she replied wondering what was taking RayJay so long. They went down 5 flights of stairs.  
"Hey Moku - AHHHHHH!" Seto yelled at seeing Mokuba. He was wearing RayJay's clothes. Bra included. He was holding the ends of her dress with a belt tied around his waist. That was not what Seto had screamed about. It was the shock that Mokuba had large breasts and a big butt. RayJay was Bra-less and wearing Mokuba's clothes (the ones that were too big for him, of course).  
"I was worried something like this would happen!" Mary exclaimed. She fell over Anime style and RayJay just grinned.  
"I stuffed RayJay's bra myself, Seto! It took a lot of socks," Mokuba said, unaware of what there was meaning for.  
"RayJay, I just realized how big you are..." Seto said exasperated and very shocked. "Please! Get him out of your dress and your bra."  
"Oh, all right." RayJay replied shoving him and Mary out of the room. A few moments later, the door flew open and she walked out in her dress again. She shrugged and went back in when she saw Mary and Seto talking.  
"I apologize for my sister," Mary said to Seto after being shoved out of the room with him. "She's just a little kid at heart!"  
"Yeah... but that was just..." he paused.  
"Greatly scary?"  
"Pretty much."  
"I'm sort of found to be like RayJay sometimes. But I try to be completely opposite."  
"How opposite?" he asked, turning to face her.  
She turned also and looked up at him, "Well..."  
"Yes?"  
A shriek came from inside the room and the two of them ran in. They stopped and stared, completely in shock when they saw RayJay and Mokuba making two Barbies maul each other.  
"RayJay?" What are you doing?" Mary asked.  
"Furthermore, WHAT are you doing to my little brother!?" Seto added in complete confuzzledness.  
"We're having fun!" RayJay exclaimed. "Aren't we, Mokuba?"  
"Yep! Why don't you two join us?" the ADORABLE little Mokuba replied.  
*Mary and Seto both topple over Anime style with sweat drops*  
Two sticks magically appeared and Mokuba and RayJay started poking Mary and Seto with them.  
"Wakey, wakey!" RayJay said in a sing-song voice.  
Mary quickly grabbed the two sticks and broke them over RayJay's head. RayJay started to pout.  
"RACHAEL JEAN RIESEN!" Mary shouted. "What the hell are you here!?"  
"Don't you mean, why the hell am I here?" she replied.  
"I don't know what I mean," Mary whined.  
"You sound just like Joey..."  
"JOEY!?" Mary shouted, "You've already seem Joey!?"  
RayJay stared as Mary's starry-eyed, love-struck look faded. "Not fair..." she pouted.  
I guess she's not completely over him... RayJay thought.  
  
*At Yugi's*  
  
The gang ended up meeting later. Tristan was staring confuzzledly at Mary and Joey, who were now both emptying Yugi's fridge. RayJay and Yami were playing tag in the living room and Tea (who magically reappeared) was watching dizzily. Yugi was pathetically and miserably trying to pull Joey and Mary away from the fridge that was now half-consumed.  
Yugi had given u[ and Mary and Joey a few moments later, though, and went to go check on Yami and RayJay. RayJay had changed into her shorts and was lying on Yami's lap watching cartoons. Yami was stroking her hair, and it was a very cute sight to see. "Awwwwww!" he commented and startled them both.  
"JOEY! GIMME BACK THE PIZZA!" Mary yelled as Joey bombarded out of the house holding three slices of pizza. Tea went to the window to see them running in circles. Mary leapt onto Joey and they rolled around. Joey was on top of Mary and looking deeply into her wide, brown eyes. They were both very embarrassed and they just gazed at each other.  
"You... um... have pizza... in your... hair..." he managed to get out.  
"You've got some... on your face..." she replied.  
They just kept staring. Joey moved his head down very close and ALMOST (A/N: Mary thought that the capital letters were very much needed, despite how sadly the term is being used) kissed her. Mary felt a little bit excited (A/N: A lie... Mary would feel VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY *numerous, uncountable years pass by* VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY EXCITED!) because Joey's mouth was only 4 cm from hers. He stopped himself, though, and ran inside. Mary was put out by this action and then slowly walked inside.  
  
*At Kaiba Corp.*  
  
Mokuba was sitting alone in his room because Seto was filling out paperwork. He wanted to play Barbies with RayJay because they were now buddies. "I'll go see RayJay!" he exclaimed and ran upstairs to Seto's office. "Hey, Seto! I'm gonna go see RayJay."  
Seto looked up, still apparently writing and made a big black puddle with the ink. "DAM- I mean, darn it. Mokuba, don't just walk in like that."  
"Well, I gonna go see RayJay."  
Seto thought a moment, "No, bring her here."  
Mokuba had this confused look on his face. "Why?"  
"Because I need to discuss something with her."  
"Ok, ok. You don't need to talk with big words, Seto!" Mokuba raced down the stairs all the way to Yugi's house.  
*BANG, BANG, BANG* RayJay and Yugi were reading the comics of the newspaper. Everyone else went for ice cream. Yugi didn't really like ice cream and RayJay just didn't want any.  
"I wonder who that could be," Yugi said and thought he might a little fun. "Maybe it's Orlando Bloom, RayJay..."  
RayJay's eyes got big and she flew at the door, knocking it clear off its hinges, and it landed with a loud boom on the porch. "Uh... I can fix this!" she said, hopping up anime style and then saw Mokuba tying his shoes off to the side. "HEY! IT'S MY BUDDY!" she exclaimed in a loud, deep voice.  
"IT'S MY BUDDY!" Mokuba yelled back and hugged her waist.  
Yugi ran outside, canning his laughter from RayJay breaking the door. "Oh, hi Mokuba. How are you?" Yugi asked, smiling at the little boy.  
"I'm ok, Yugi. Hey, RayJay! Wanna come over and play?" Mokuba asked with light shining in his eyes.  
"Sure! Yugi, will you be all right by yourself?" RayJay asked. She and Mokuba had the 'mom, can we go, can we go' looks on their faces.  
"Of course. I'll just be fixing the door. WOO! Lots of fun for me!" he replied, slightly sarcastic.  
RayJay felt bad so she picked up the door and put it back in it's place. She put her hand in her butt pocket and started pulling things out. The Jedi cloak piece, a fringe of Spiderman's mask, Yami's piece of hair she pulled out the year before, and then found a small box of nails. She jammed the nails into the door where the hinges were and then took of her shoe. She banged them in until the door opened and closed like normal. "Okay, Mokuba! Let's go!"  
"RayJay?! How did you-" Yugi asked stunned.  
RayJay grinned. "Lots of practice!" she yelled as Mokuba dragged her to Kaiba Corp. She and Mokuba rode on the elevator. "Hey Mokuba, I though you said we were going to play... Your room's on the 7th floor... We're on the 12th..." she said as he continued to drag her.  
"Seto wants to talk to you alone," Mokuba said. RayJay's facial expression was indescribable.  
Oh no! I'm still embarrassed about kissing him last year! I hope he doesn't remember. I just have to act cool... calm. Mokuba started to shove her through the door. "NO! MOKUBA! AHH! I don't want t-" Mokuba shut the door behind her and Seto was staring at her. *RayJay gets the sweat drop and smiles foolishly* "Hi!" she exclaimed and clasped her arms behind her back.  
"Mary's right. You are a strange one." he muttered, signing his last paper.  
"OOOOOH! What are you doing?" she exclaimed and ran next to him and hovered.  
"I'm... um... signing my name?" Seto said *Anime sweat drop*. RayJay's eyes got wide and excited.  
"Can I try! HEY KAIBA! Can I try it too?!" RayJay jumped up and down (A/N: RayJay had too much diet vanilla coke). "I've always wanted to sign a paper that determines something!"  
Seto smiled and handed her the pen, "Knock yourself out."  
RayJay vigorously signed Seto Kaiba on the X of the paper and looked as if she had built a mountain. She suddenly got serious, "Anyways... why did you want to talk to me?"  
Seto stood up and was a lot taller than her.  
"STOP BEING SO TALL!" she yelled and pouted.  
"Ok, I can't help being freakin' 6'5" so deal with it!" he hovered over her just to make her mad.  
"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that..." she responded, looking away with her eyes closed.  
"I wanted to discuss Mary..." he said seriously.  
"If it's gossip, I'll knock 'ya a good one!" she threatened, making a fist.  
"Puh. Don't try. You wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me. And if you don't listen to what I'm going to say, you'll never be able to play Barbies with Mokuba again," his eyes were hard.  
RayJay shivered back. "Don't yell at me," she said quietly. "Why do you like to yell at people? Do you yell at cute little Mokuba all the time?" RayJay pouted some more, her blue eyes showing wisdom and scold.  
"It's like this. I like Mary. I mean, I really like her. I don't even know why, and since you're her sister, I-"  
RayJay toppled over laughing with tears coming out of her eyes. Her arms and legs sprawled and flailing. Seto was angry at this and took it offensively.  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?!" he screamed and back slapped her, but then contracted his fist. He was silent.  
Tears flowed out of RayJay's eyes. She wanted to get revenge, but held it in. "What... was that for..." she growled though clenched teeth. "I'm sorry, but I just don't know what sweet little Mokuba sees in you. Now, I'm not gonna go into lecture mode, like Mary often does, but I'm just gonna get to the point. I wasn't laughing at you. You have to open up and share jokes with friends instead of being so rude and serious all the time."  
*sarcasm* "You know how to touch a guys soul, RayJay," he sighed. "I don't often apologize, but I'll try," he swallowed, "I'm sorry."  
RayJay dried her eyes and smiled like she did when she forgave someone, "I knew you liked Mary, Seto. But you admitted it to the wrong person. If I were you, I'd tell her how you feel about her." RayJay wrapped her arms around him and caught him by surprise.  
Seto looked down, "You're a good hugger... and a good kisser."  
RayJay looked up at him and smiled, "Don't be a pig. Well, I'm going to go play with Mokuba." She closed the door quietly behind her.  
When RayJay looked at the clock in Mokuba's room, it said 8:16 and it was staring to get dark. Mokuba had fallen asleep on the floor in a heap of toys. "Mokuba, let's get you to bed."  
Mokuba hazily got up and held RayJay's hand, leading her to his bed. There he laid down, and she took of his shoes. She pulled the blanket up over him and ran her fingers through his hair. He was fast asleep. "You're going to look just like your brother..." she murmured. Seto had heard her because he had followed her. He smiled and walked down the opposite hall RayJay left from.  
When RayJay got back to the hotel, she found Mary laying over the bed staring at the ceiling. "Did you have fun playing Barbies?" she asked blankly.  
"Well, I didn't exactly play Barbies..." RayJay said silently, kicking off her shoes and flopping backwards onto the bed, hurting her back. "Ow..."  
"You shouldn't fall so hard," Mary sighed looking ponderfully. RayJay sat up.  
"Whasamattah?" RayJay asked, head cocked to the side.  
"I'm at a loss of words right now..." she sighed in reply, "sort of a dilemma.  
"Is this one of those underwear questions?" RayJay asked with stupidity lingering in the air.  
"This is serious..." she sat up.  
"Oh... See, I was just... testing you! HA!" RayJay knew Mary well. "Thinking of Joey and Kaiba, aren't you?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Ooh! That was a lucky guess! SCORE!" RayJay got serious. "What's the problem with that?"  
"Well, I really like Joey... but I also really like Kaiba. I don't know if Kaiba likes me, but I have a strange feeling Joey does... maybe," she smiled, recalling the pizza incident considering it wasn't how she wanted anything to happen (even though nothing did and she really wishes something would have).  
"Well... I know something you don't know," RayJay sang, rocking back and forth.  
"What? What?" Mary asked in a moaned tone. RayJay smiled and continued rocking. "Tell me!" Mary shouted and grabbed at her.  
RayJay jumped up on the wall to where Mary couldn't reach her.  
"How did you-"  
"Don't question my Spiderman abilities!" RayJay smirked and didn't say anything.  
"RayJay!" Mary whined, "Tell me, oh favoritest sister!" She gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
"Well... you can find out yourself!" RayJay said, leaping down and going to sleep.  
"What does she mean by that?" May said but shrugged and went to sleep.  
She woke up the next morning at 10:30. "Crap!" she screamed 'cause she wanted to start the day early. RayJay wasn't in her bed but there was a little note that said,  
"I tried to wake you up but I got slapped. Went to Yugi's at 8:30 AM. See 'ya!"  
She laid down again, but the phone rang. The man at the front desk had a really annoying voice!  
"We have a call for a Mary Smith. It's from a Joey Wheeler. Will you accept the call?"  
"Yeah..." she responded incoherently. When it was put through she suddenly perked up, "Hey, Joey! What's up?"  
"How 'ya doin'? RayJay was cupping her nose when she came over... complaining about how you didn't mean to hit her or somethin'. So, what are you doing?"  
"Well, I just woke up."  
"Oh. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."  
"No, I was partially awake... then the guy at the front desk's voice was enough to make me want to claw my ears off."  
Joey started laughing but then dropped the phone apparently because Mary heard a lot of noise. She also heard a muffled, "Oh shit!"  
"Joey? What's going on?" Mary asked, trying to hold in laughter.  
"I dropped the phone and fell with it... ow..."  
"Well, what'd 'ya do that for?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" All of a sudden, Mary heard two loud 'boos.' Joey screamed and dropped the phone again. She hear muffled voices.  
"Oh yeah! We got him good Mokuba!"  
"Yeah!" she heard hand slapping.  
"Oh God! You wear teddy boxers, Joe!" Mary knew that voice indistinctively.   
"You don't just climb through windows!" she heard Joey yell.  
"But we're the cute kids!" Mokuba said.  
"I sowwy..."  
"Grr... that's twice."  
"You wear teddy boxers though!"  
"RAYJAY?!" Mary yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"EE- yesss?" she answered.  
"Leave Joey alone!"  
"Oh... alright..." she gave the phone back to Joey. "Bye, Joey... come on, Mokuba! Let's go!"  
"I'm sorry for my sister... again."  
"Well, we're all going to Yugi's in a while. He mentioned something about he and RayJay having a rematch duel from you stacking the deck last year."  
"Rematch?! Oh man! I don't have her deck!"  
"I don't think you have much confidence in her, do you..."  
"I never said tat!"  
"Never mind. Just go to Yugi's!"  
"Joey?" Mary started snickering, "Are you really wearing teddy boxers?"  
He hung up. Mary rolled off the bed onto the floor. She got up and quickly got dressed. She quickly ran to Yugi's. 


	3. Confessions Part II

If you find mistakes, you can still e-mail us at RJAM88@hotmail.com.  
At this point, we bring forth the term A/Q, which means 'Author's Question'. Now, on with the second part of Confessions!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*At... uh... YUGI'S! *  
  
Mary walked in to see Tristan, RayJay and Yami listening to the main title of the William Tell overture, RayJay riding them of course (A/N: On their backs... not like, 'ya know... SICKO!).  
"You guys are great horses!"  
Tristan and Yami grinned, then crashed into Mary, making her fall on Joey.  
"Uh... I think this keeps happening for a reason..." she said blushing. "You did that on purpose!" she glared at RayJay. (A/Q: When did Joey magically appear?)  
RayJay just smiled and then wandered upstairs, frightening the mess out of Yugi. Everyone listened. "KNOCK!"  
"THE DOOR WAS OPEN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"  
"Sigh..."  
"OOOOOOH! Can I see your Millennium Puzzle?!" RayJay shrieked and grabbed it.  
"NO, RAYJAY! YOU'LL-"  
Just like the cheesy moments in the show... they heard a cool Egyptian song playing and RayJay shouting Yu-Gi-Oh. RayJay screamed and they all saw her fall down the stairs.  
"Whoa! RayJay!" Joey exclaimed. All the boys in the room stared in awe at RayJay. She was taller, more slender, and she a third eye on her forehead. Yugi rushed down the stairs.  
"Wow... RayJay... you look like an Egyptian princess..." Yami commented.  
"I'm scared!" RayJay exclaimed and then cupped her hands over her mouth. She had spoken in a lower voice that actually sounded similar to Yami's.  
"This is too scary..." Mary commented. She was inching towards the kitchen, "Got any food, Yugi? I haven't eaten breakfast yet."  
"NO!" Yugi shouted, jumping towards her. It was too late, though. Mary had already opened the fridge.  
"Don't clean the fridge without me!" Joey yelled as he ran in behind her.  
"I better go chaperone," Tristan said, backing away. "Have fun guys... and uh, girl! Yeah... bye..."  
"Yugi! TURN IT OFF!" RayJay panicked and took the puzzle off from around her neck. She went back to her normal self and threw the puzzle back to Yugi.  
"That's what you get for being curious, RayJay," Yugi laughed, shaking his head. "Oh yeah, before I forget. We should go to Kaibaland and duel. Let's hope Mary doesn't stack-"  
"Don't hold much faith, do ya' Yugi-boy?" Mary yelled from the kitchen, "NOT AGAIN! JOEY! GIVE ME THE CHICKEN, AND THE CHEESE!"  
*Yugi Anime sweat drop* "Anyhew... we should go..."  
"I've never heard you say anyhew..."  
*group frolicks down to Kaibaland*  
RayJay ran up to the dueling platform and stood smiling. "Are you coming?" she asked.  
Mary was standing next to Joey and Tea (who had magically reappeared) was staring off into space. Tristan was just poking the wall because he had nothing better to do.  
"Hey Yugi!" RayJay called.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Are you gonna duel me by you, or are you and Yami gonna bond?" she smiled.  
"Well... hey, Yami, come here!" Yugi and Yami fused together, but it just looked like Yami was standing there. "IT'S TIME TO............... to................... uh... *anime sweat drop*"  
"Duel?"  
"YEAH! IT'S TIME TO DDD-DD-DD-DDD-DUEL (A/N: RayJay went over board with the Ds)!"  
They drew six cards. "Yugi, you can go first..." RayJay said, formulating a strategy."  
Mary poked Joey in the arm. He looked down at her.  
"About the other day..." she looked down at the ground, "Uh..."  
"Don't say anything..." his eyes twinkled, but his face was serious.  
"Joey... stop trying to be such a tough guy! If it makes you feel better, it took me an hour to get the dried pizza sauce out of my hair," she giggled (A/N: Wow... she giggled).  
"I'll play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Your move, RayJay," Yugi smiled.  
RayJay laughed, "YOU HAVE NO CONTRAST!" She dried her eyes and grew serious. "I'll play Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode and I'll lay this card face down." She laid once card face down in the trap/magic card area. "Go ahead and attack him, Neo."  
Yugi sighed, "My Celtic Guardian... destroyed... again." He drew a card, "I'll play Ferrall Imp in defense mode and I'll one card down also, ending my turn." His life points were already down to 1700.  
RayJay drew a card and smiled, "I'll sacrifice my Swordsman and bring out the Launcher Spider (A/N: Someone told us that this was a mistake... so if you try and complain by e-mailing us, don't) in attack mode and I'll also play the Type Zero Magic Crusher."  
"The Type Zero Magic Crusher? What's that?" Yugi was looking dismantled.  
"For every magic card I lay down, you lose 300 life points! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" RayJay threw her head back and laughed evilly. She laid down three magic cards.  
"Oh no!" Yugi shrieked.  
"Whoa! RayJay's got Yug down by... 1... 2..." Joey started counting on his fingers.  
"900 life points..." Mary muttered. *Anime sweat drop* "I sweat, Joseph, some times you can be so stupid.  
"Those are big numbers!" Joey complained and scratched his head.  
"Good move RayJay! But, you forget, I am the King of Games," Yugi smiled as his life points went down to 800. He sacrificed his Ferrall Imp and grinned. "Hey, RayJay!" he wiggled the card in his hand, "Are you psychic?"  
"You got your Dark Magician already? Geesh," RayJay rolled her eyes and looked at all of her monsters. She sacrificed her Launcher Spider. "Since I sacked my Launcher Spider, and it being an eight star monster, I'm allowed to lay four monsters out on the-"  
"IT'S MY BUDDY!" a favored voice shouted from across the room.  
RayJay carelessly threw her cards down and yelled, "GO!" trying to get Mokuba to jump up at her.  
*Warning, stupidity level of the next money is rising to off the charts...* Without realizing, RayJay had thrown down her Wingweaver, two Dark Magicians and a Summoned Skull. Yugi was twitching as two of RayJay's monsters attacked his one Dark Magician. His life points went down to 100.  
RayJay looked at Yugi, "Oops... heh... heh..."  
Mary shook her head, "RAYJAY! That was good but you need to FOCUS!"  
Joey looked down at her, "She seems like she's doin' alright."  
"I told her not to let her guard down... I just feel like something bad is going to happen."  
"I play the magic card Rageki, which wipes all the monsters on your side of the field away, taking 200 life points with each one," Yugi smirked as all of RayJay's monsters disappeared.  
"Hey! Oh no!" RayJay was devastated. She drew a card and the clouds lifted. I think I'll play Labyrinth Wall because its defense is 3000 and just to make sure, I'll play Chorus of Sanctuary to add 500 more defense points. "I'll play this card face down in defense mode and I'll also play the magic Card, Chorus of Sanctuary."  
Yugi drew his card and played Gaia the Fierce Knight, "I'll also play the Black Luster Ritual to make him the 3000 attack point Black Luster Soldier. Attack, Black Luster Soldier!"  
"I WON! I WON!" RayJay screamed and jumped from the platform.  
"The King of Games lost to a girl? Pathetic... I always believed that he never deserved the title anyway. Tsk tsk..." Kaiba said as he wandered in.  
Mary quickly sank against the wall and pulled Joey in front of her. She didn't want Seto to see her.  
"What?" Joey asked her, confuzzled. He looked back at her. She pushed at the side of his face to make him look back forward.  
"Don't look at me!" she whispered, "Don't let Seto see me, either!"  
"Why?" Joey asked and whirled around revealing Mary.  
Seto saw her and looked at her oddly.  
"Damn you!" Mary muttered under her breath, to Joey. She was bright red in the face and was twitching a little.  
"Hey, Kaiba, what are you doing here?" RayJay asked with a strayed look of bafflement on her face. He glanced at her, quickly, hoping that she would keep her mouth shut. "Ohhh!" she smiled widely and evilly. "You wanted to-"  
"Say anything and I'll cut your hair off..." he whispered in her ear, covering her mouth.  
"I thought you wanted her to know!" RayJay snapped back in a small voice. "I'm gonna tell her!" she said and started running around the room. "HEY, MARY! HEY, MARY!"  
Seto didn't want her to make a fool out of him, but he looked pretty stupid trying to chase the golden bomber down. He dove forward and pulled her leg, making her fall flat on her face. Yami and Yugi un-fused... somehow... They both gasped and everyone (except for Tristan, who was still poking the wall) ran over to see what happened. "RayJay! I told you not to do that! I'm not responsible for my actions when people don't listen to me," Seto growled and crossed his arms.  
"Seto! What the hell did you hurt my sister!" Mary said, getting upset at how Seto had treated RayJay. RayJay looked at her.  
"Uh... Mary? Don't you mean-"  
"RAYJAY! NOT NOW! I'VE JUST BEEN SWITCHED INTO LECTURE MODE! BUUUUUT, SINCE MR. SETO KAIBA-" she glared at him, "HAS HEARD ONE BEFORE," she grew silent and pulled him off to the side. "I thought you had changed, Seto, I really thought you'd changed. But, I guess a cute, nice guy is hard to come by these days (A/Q: WHAT IS SHE SAYING, JOEY IS RIGHT THERE! No, no... Joey isn't cute... HE'S HOTT! By the by... that was all from Mary...)." She started walking away.  
"Mary, I-" he began to say, but she cut her off.  
"Don't say anything. I'm not in the mood to hear your egotistical excuses." she sighed, and looked a little hurt. She left.  
"Well... um... maybe we should go..." Joey said quietly, seeing RayJay's worried face. He ran and pried Tristan off of the wall, so now he was poking the air. Yugi and Yami left also. Mokuba ran out saying he was going to get his Barbies.  
Seto looked very sad, and RayJay just stared at him. He looked to her for pity.  
"Don't look at me like that, Seto Kaiba. You brought this on yourself. I was just kidding around, but you don't trust anyone let alone yourself."  
Mary had stuck by the wall next to the door and watched as RayJay left. She stood there for a moment in complete silence until interrupted by Mokuba, who had walked out to see if RayJay was still around.  
"She left," Mary said blandly. She forced a smiled when Mokuba turned to her.  
"Are you and my brother still friends?" he asked with his cute, child-like innocence.  
"Uh..."  
"He's still in there if you wanna talk to him!" he skipped back in.  
Mary stood there for about another ten minutes and then looked around to see if any of her friends had made a double-take back looking for her. She didn't want to go in, and figured her time was wasted. She waited there for another ten minutes and Joey came back.  
"There you are!" he called.  
"Hey."  
"You wanna come on back to Yugi's?"  
"Nah... I wanna head back to the hotel. RayJay's probably there anyway. Long day!" she replied with just a little bit of laughter.  
"I'll walk with 'ya then."  
*Doody do*  
When they got to the hotel entrance, Mary put her hand on the door, but turned back with a small just as Joey was starting to walk away. "Joey?"  
"Yeah?" he turned.  
"I don't want to get your hopes up or anything, and I most certainly don't want to sound cheesy. But, at the risk of it... I, uh, wanted to, uh... I really, really like you... more than a friend should, I guess..." she looked down, "I'll see 'ya tomorrow at Yugi's. Avoid the wake up call if you can."  
She headed inside. Joey stood there and smiled. He headed home.  
Mary found RayJay.................................... not there. And once again, there was a note. She shook her head and read the note: "Mokuba found me here and invited me to spend the night. Sorry about what happened with Kaiba earlier. I was just being silly and he took me seriously. Oh well! I'll be at Yugi's early tomorrow morning. He thinks I cheated again! Oh well... again. Left at 7:23, HUGS!" Mary looked at the clock, "I just missed her." She flopped onto the bed and the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"You have a call," the guy with the annoying voice spoke.  
"Who is it from?" Mary asked, cringing, hoping that he would just rip out his vocal cords.  
"Didn't say."  
"Um... send it through..." Mary said, a little confused. It might be RayJay, she thought.  
"Mary?" a deep voice spoke. She knew who it was.  
"Don't talk to me... you nothing to say to me," she snapped, upset at him.  
"Just let me-"  
"No! I told you I didn't want to hear excuses. You shouldn't treat RayJay like that, or me. I can't believe you," she slammed the phone down and screamed into her pillow.  
*Let's go to Seto, now!*  
Seto just stood there and was really angry. He couldn't think so he turned his anger. He heard two childish giggles and gritted his teeth.  
RayJay and Mokuba were in their pajamas, playing Barbies when RayJay had to go to the bathroom. She walked upstairs and went. When she came out, she saw Seto at the end of the hall. She grimaced and then started walking very fast down the hall. She could feel him charging after her. A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around.  
"YOU DID THIS!" she shouted in her face, holding her firm to the spot. His teeth were clenched and there was fire in his eyes.  
"Your eyes look cool..." RayJay said, noticing the ruby red contrast against his dark blue eyes.  
"Shut up!" he slapped he and she was quiet. Her eyes were wide and she was trying not to cry. "This is all your f***ing fault! I wish you never would have come! You ruined everything! Mary's pissed at me and my little brother thinks you're the greatest!" He threw her against the wall.  
".........." RayJay just lay there, crying and curled up in a ball. "I didn't do it on purpose!" she sobbed quietly.  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!' he leapt on top of her and all hell broke loose. He was punching her and kicking her and couldn't control himself.  
"Oh God!" she sobbed. She couldn't move he had beaten her so badly. "Oooohhhh God!" she cried so hard. She curled herself into a tighter ball. Kaiba realized what his horrible temper had done.  
"oh, RayJay!" he exclaimed and scooped her up in his arms, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry... I lost it... I really lost it..." he cried also because Mary had more reasons to hate him. RayJay gripped him around the waist and cried onto his chest. Mokuba heard loud noise and he ran upstairs to see what happened.  
"What happened!" he ran over. "Why is she crying?"  
"Umm... I..." Seto stuttered.  
"I fell down and hurt myself, Mokuba," RayJay said looking at him. Her face was all blotchy, "I'll be down soon." Mokuba nodded and slowly walked back downstairs.  
Seto looked at her, "Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell him I beat you up?"  
"I was thinking of you and how you'd be even more ruined it Mokuba hated you too," RayJay dried her eyes and looked away.  
*************************************************************************************  
Review please! Next chapter coming soon, hopefully! LOVE 'YA! 


	4. Confessions Part III

Okay, not much to say! Enjoy the stunning (not really) conclusion to Confessions!  
*************************************************************************************  
Seto was shocked, "Even after I treat you like the dirt I step on, you're willing to do something for me?" RayJay nodded and he hugged her again, "I have no right to treat you like that. I'm so sorry."  
"I forgive you!" RayJay stood up and so did he. "Here's a little lesson in life. Put others before you and then think about yourself."  
*  
Mary spent the day in the hotel room, avoiding every call that was put to the room. She wouldn't even answer when Joey or Yugi called. The phone rang and picked it up, expecting a worried Yugi. It was Tristan. She hung up, despite the fact that he was the only one who hadn't called. She continued staring at the ceiling with a tear-streaked face. She was singing the chorus to 'For You' (by Staind, from their album 'Break the Cycle') in her head over and over again until she started to sing it out loud, "I sit here locked inside my head, remembering everything you said. The silence gets up no where, gets us no where way too fast," she skipped to the next part of the song, "You're insults and your curses make me feel like I'm not a person. And I feel like I'm nothing, but you made me so do something. 'Cause I'm f***ed up because you are. Need attention, attention you couldn't give."  
She rolled over and started to cry into her pillow, just when she did, though, the phone rang. It was Joey. She decided to take the call.  
"We're all worried about you," he said right away.  
"I'm all right. I just needed to let out all of my anger."  
"Are you crying?"  
"No!" she said abruptly and wiped her eyes. She looked at the clock, "Did you know that it's almost eleven?"  
"Tristan only called 15 minutes ago."  
"Really?" she looked again to make sure that her eyes weren't playing games with her.  
"Yugi wants to talk to you!"  
"K."  
She waited while the phone was passed to Yugi, "Mary?" he asked just to check if she was still there. "Why don't you come over and stay the night here. If you don't mind the couch, that it. We're all worried about you and don't like the idea of you being alone."  
"There's no sharp objects..." she laughed lightly at herself, "I'll be there in a little while."  
"Okay, I'll see 'ya then. In the meantime, I'm hiding the kitchen knives."  
They both hung up and Mary grabbed the junk she needed and walked over to Yugi's. She was a little depressed and it showed in her facial expression.  
"Hey, Mary," Yugi smiled and let her in. She immediately fell on the couch, face buried in her pillow.  
"Has RayJay come here at all?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
"No... why? Did she say she was here?" Yugi asked, looking a bit confuzzled and scratched his head.  
*Hours later*  
RayJay's bruised stomach ached from the beating Seto had given her hours ago and her legs also hurt from when he jumped on them. She was wide awake, and wandered around a bit since Mokuba was fast asleep. She walked down the long corridors and up staircases. She soon got lost and everything was dark. She crashed into a door and fell backwards. "Owww," she rubbed her tailbone since she fell really hard on it. "Oh... that's a door..." she said sheepishly, groping around and finding its cold doorknob. She opened it and saw that it led to a balcony, outside. The night sky was filled with stars and RayJay looked over the edge of the building. She jumped back because it was a 60-story drop.  
She looked around and saw someone standing on the opposite side of the balcony. So not to frighten the person into falling, she approached really slowly. As she got closer, she gasped. It was Seto, the night wind blowing through his hair.  
"Seto!" RayJay called out, startling him. His face turned half way and there were tears in his eyes. She sprinted over, "What the hell are you doing!"  
He looked down at her, "There's no need for me here. I've screwed up my life and I just want to die..."  
"Don't say that!" she tugged at his arm, but he refused to come down. "There's uh... uh..." she tried to think of something.  
"No one needs me and I don't care... just let me go RayJay..." Seto said gruffly and angrily.  
"Now you're just being selfish!" RayJay yelled and threw her hands on her hips. "Mokuba needs you! I mean, what's the poor little guy gonna do without you!? The people who work for your company need you! Mary would hate to admit, but she needs you too!"  
Seto thought a moment. He turned around and RayJay held out her hand really slowly. He took it and stepped down. RayJay hugged him but then looked up at him scowling, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She shoved him.  
"Thank you," he said and sat down. RayJay sat in front of him and cocked her head to the side.  
"Mary will come around soon, don't worry about it," she stroked his hair and cheek.  
"I certainly hope you're right," he replied. RayJay kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "RayJay?"  
"Yeah?" she asked as she started walking away.  
"Why are you so nice to me and actually talk to me like I'm a human being?" he asked, also getting to his feet.  
"That's what friends do, Seto. So start acting like a friend and you'll have more," she went inside and started packing her things to go to Yugi's house in the morning.  
*Doody do, morning!*  
Mary woke up to hear voices in the kitchen and the banging of pans. I wonder what's going on in there? she thought and went to see. Yugi had Joey around the waist and was trying to pull him from the refrigerator and Tristan was banging two pots together. She rolled her eyes.  
"Hey! You're awake!" Yugi said and sat Joey down.  
"Where's RayJay?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"She hasn't come yet. I'm getting a little worried."  
Mary sat down at the table as well. "Me too," she remembered RayJay saying that she was spending the night with Mokuba. She also remembered that she was mad at Seto. "She hasn't called? I hope she's all right... if she hasn't killed Kaiba yet."  
"Stop saying that name!" Joey growled.  
Mary looked at him, "Kaiba... Kaiba..."  
"Stupid whore," he muttered.  
"What?" she was already looking pissed off.  
Joey glared and stepped out into the living room (or what ever you'd prefer to call it).  
That doesn't sound like the Joey that I know. She stood up, "What was that Wheeler?!"  
She headed for the doorway to chase after Joey, Tristan blocked her way, "Move, Tristan!" He shook his head. The two stood there for a while and Mary started to grow impatient. "Move," she ordered, and when he refused again she punched him in the stomach. He tried to ignore it, "Dammit, Tristan! Move out of my way!" He once again refused and she him (of course, where it counts), making him coil against the door frame.  
She charged into the living room and marched up behind Joey. She turned him around, "Wanna say that again?"  
"I called you a stupid whore!" he put on a mimicry, high-pitched voice, "I really like you, Joey!"  
She glared.  
"Bullshit!" he cried, "I hear you and RayJay talkin' and you don't think I'm ever payin' any attention," he looked close to tears.  
"You bitch!" she shouted.  
It soon turned into an all out slugfest.  
Tea (who magically reappeared) and RayJay had showed up a few moments after Tristan had joined he, hoping to knock some 'good sense' into Mary.  
Yugi ran up and tried pulling them apart. He was punch by Joey (accidentally) instead and knocked away from the group. He put his hand to his nose and his eyes started to water. He ran upstairs to him room, slamming the door, and not saying a word.  
Tea attempted to break up the fight. She was punched, also (this time, "accidentally" by Mary), and shoved from the group. She started to cry instantly, "I HATE YOU ALL!"  
(A/Q: Again?)  
She ran out and ran home.  
RayJay just stood there with her hands over her mouth and repeatedly saying "Oh no..."  
Mary broke away from the group, "I HATE YOU!" She tore from the house and ran back to the hotel, no pit stops. When Tristan and Joey pulled away they both called each other 'bitches' and left.  
*A week later*  
A week had gone by since everyone's differences had taken effect. Tea hadn't left her home and refused to come out if anyone asked her. Yugi had already forgiven Joey and Tristan, but those two still weren't talking to each other (unless they were talking with Yugi, and even then the conversation wasn't pleasant). Mary's being mad at Yami (for some reason forgotten by the authors) kept him and RayJay separated, and RayJay was growing more impatient with her sister every moment. Mokuba wasn't mad at anyone, but couldn't talk to RayJay since Mary was still mad at his brother (actually, Seto being mad at Mary was what made him forbid Mokuba from seeing RayJay). Yami and Yugi weren't mad at each other (obviously), so they started acting as peace makers!  
Yugi called everyone to his house (even the Kaiba brothers... which isn't easy, even for the authors, to figure out how he would've gotten them there) and insisted that no one else would be there (mistake). When everyone was there, there was a lot of..............................................................................  
...................................................................................................................................................................  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... silence and glaring... which could be expected.  
Joey and Mary would occasionally exchange coughs until it was full on war between them and Joey tackled her. They toppled off of the couch and started punching and kicking each other. Tristan joined in soon enough.  
After 20 minutes of watching the three beat the snot out of each other (as Mary's World Regions teacher, Mr. DiPonio, would say), Yami and Yugi pulled Mary out of the pile. RayJay tugged at Joey and Seto pulled at Tristan.  
"If I would of known this was going to happen, I wouldn't of called all of you here to talk," Yugi shouted over Mary, who was yelling insults to Joey.  
"You should've though," Tristan said as Tea handed him an ice pack to go over his most likely to blacken eye where he was punched twice (once by Joey and once by Mary). Joey and Mary had their fists to their noses since they were bleeding horribly.  
"Joey?"  
"Yeah, Mary?"  
"You're such a jackass..." she pulled away from Yami and walked into the kitchen, taking out her cell phone (which magically appeared). She dialed the number for the airport. When asking when the closest flight back to Detroit was, a hand reached out and took the phone from her. She turned to face Seto. He ended the call, folded the phone back up and handed it back to her.  
He smiled, "I don't want you to leave."  
"But I want to," tears were welling up in her eyes.  
"I'd bet you everything I own that they want you to stay."  
"RayJay told me..."  
"Told you what?" he asked, confused.  
"That you were going to jump..."  
"Oh, that..."  
"Think about what you would be losing! Mokuba loves you so much."  
He looked down, "......."  
She looked towards the living room, I don't know what I'm getting myself into, "I... I love you so much..."  
Seto's eyes grew wide and a sparkle of hope shined behind them. He kissed her... which was a very dumb idea because of Joey being in the house. But apparently they hadn't pitched all of their common sense out the window because they just stayed in the kitchen.  
RayJay came frolicking into the kitchen but then stopped and backed out. She accidentally backed into Joey and screamed really loud,  
"What! What happened!" he screamed as RayJay shoved him as far from the kitchen as possible, knocking Yami and Yugi over in the process. "I'm hungry!" Joey whined and rubbed his stomach. He tried to walk back in but RayJay grabbed him by the coat and pulled him backwards. Yami and Yugi had the same facial expression as Joey... confuzzled.  
"You can't go in there!" RayJay exclaimed and blocked the doorway. She looked back to see Mary and Seto still kissing, only this time leaning on Yugi's kitchen table. "AH!" she looked at them. *Face turning red and wide eyes* "You definitely can't go in there now!  
"Why? RayJay what's-" Yami looked over her shoulder and his eyes also grew wide and his face was shocked. "What the hell is Kai-"  
RayJay pulled him towards her and kissed him to keep him from saying anything. Yami was dazed, his eyes all hazy. RayJay poked his nose and he fell backwards. Yugi shook his head. *Anime sweat drop*  
"RayJay!? What's the big idea!" Joey stormed over and pried RayJay out of the doorway and peered inside. He started to shake and then he screamed and charged into the kitchen. Mary and Seto looked up quickly before and angry Joey toppled them.  
"I told you not to go in there!" RayJay said, shaking her head.  
"Joey!" Mary shrieked as the three of them were now in a line, Mary in the middle pushing Joey away from Seto. The two boys were slowly closing in on each other.  
"Guys! Please! Stop it!" she managed to push them apart.  
(A: SERIOUSLY, STOP! There's been enough fighting this story!)  
Joey looked at the ceiling, "Well... the author speaks to us for a change..."  
(A: There's no need for violence. Besides, there's only one girl here-)  
RayJay cleared her throat and Yami kicked her lightly.  
(A: To put an end to this, I have a solution!)  
Everyone sighed and in unison asked, "What's that?"  
(A: Kaiba gets the girl and Joey goes back to being a lose, like Tristan!)  
"LOSER?!" Joey jumped up toward the ceiling and Mary quickly held him in place.  
"Everyone knows you can't touch the author..." she sighed.  
(A: Yes, Joey... loser... get over it!)  
Joey blinked a few times and then sat down and put his head on the table, "I don't wanna be a loser..."  
"Wah..." Mary mimicked. "Well, I guess we listen to the author..."  
(A: Yes... and I say we end this story a very wonderful, reassuring way!)  
*Tea falls down dead (again) and everyone rejoices (again)*  
THE END  
*************************************************************************************  
So, how about it? Yeah... not as good as the last one... Oh well. Jade misses Tobrianishone and Chelly scuffed her ducky! *POOF* 


	5. A Note From the Authors

Hey everyone! Just letting you know that we're still alive over here. We just got over some computer malfunctions, but we're working really hard to bring up the next couple chapters! Here's some things to look forward to:  
  
A strange twist in Tristan's past  
  
A character's change of heart (not the card... nice pun though...)  
  
More Tea bashing!!!! YEA!!  
  
A little bit of Bakura bashing... but we still love him!  
  
Some Marik bashing... we don't love him... he's hot though...  
  
A little bit of Mary bashing... WE ALL LOVE HER, RIGHT?!?! *shakes fist*  
  
A few appearances from the author's friends  
  
Meeting the author's brother  
  
Well, look forward to those chapters! They should start appearing soon... hopefully... damn computer...  
  
Love those loveable sisters,  
  
The authors, Mary and RayJay 


End file.
